¡Feliz navidad, dattebayo!
by Amanely-chan
Summary: La soledad siempre estuvo presente en la vida de Naruto, sin embargo las cosas cambian para bien y ese sentimiento desaparece lentamente... Dedicado a: Jpach07.


_**• ACLARACIONES:** Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad._

 _ **• Drabble.**_

 _ **• Genero:** Family/Hurt/Confort_

* * *

 _ **•**_

 ** _¡Feliz navidad, dattebayo!_**

 _ **•**_

* * *

Cuando a Naruto le preguntaban sobre su niñez siempre era algo fácil responder. Solo tenía que usar un número exacto de palabras, las cuales eran: **_soledad, maltrato, tristeza y penumbra._** Era muy bien sabido por todo el mundo que la niñez del héroe ninja nunca fue la mejor y que todo aquello fue gracias a la pérdida de sus padres y al monstruo que habitaba en él.

Era demasiado difícil ver a los niños de su edad con sus padres, le lastimaba demasiado recordar día a día que él estaba completamente solo. Que él no tenía familia, ni amigos. Que no tenía ni una madre ni un padre.

Naruto no recordaba un día de su niñez con compañía. Solo se podía recordar a él en la soledad de su pequeño apartamento que para él en esos tiempos era lo más grande y vacío del mundo. Su apartamento siempre fue frío, gris y muy deprimente.

Todo comenzó a cambiar repentinamente para él cuando formó parte del equipo siete. Conoció lo que era tener un sensei, un amor no correspondido y un amigo-rival. Conoció lo que se sentía ser felicitado por su cumpleaños, conoció lo divertido que podía ser ir acompañado de un amigo a la feria. Conoció lo que era la amistad.

Sus amistades fueron creciendo al pasar de los años. Tenía maestros, amigos y también a los aldeanos que finalmente lograron respetarlo…, pero la soledad seguía ahí. La soledad seguía cuando regresaba al lugar donde vivía, ese lugar que no podía llamarse hogar.

Todo empeoro cuando perdió a Jiraya. Él había sido más que un maestro, él lo había sacado adelante con sus sabias palabras y otras no tan sabias. Él había hecho que sus días ya no fueran tan oscuros. Pero el ya no estaba y de nuevo se encontró sumido en la soledad.

Los días festivos solo eran un día más para él. Un día normal y nada más. A pesar de tener amigos, sabía que estos no podían estar con él en esos días, ya que ellos sí tenían familias con las cuales pasar esos días especiales.

Él estaba solo, no tenía a nadie.

Cuando estaba por darse por vencido y aceptar que su vida sería así por siempre, algo paso. Una chica rara y tímida comenzó a llamar su atención.

¿Quién diría que esa chica a la que nunca le había tomado demasiada atención sería aquella quien le regalaría lo más preciado para él? ¿Quién diría que esa persona se iba a convertir en su único amor y que esa persona sería quien les traería alegría a todos sus días, sin importar la fecha?

Esa persona le dio dos hermosos tesoros.

Boruto y Himawari, _sus hijos._

Esas tres personas se encargaban de hacerlo feliz todos los días. Esas tres personas le recordaban que tenía un cumpleaños, que existía el día de pascua, el día del padre y todas las festividades habidas y por haber.

Esas personas estaban haciendo de ese un día feliz y alegre. Ellos le recordaron que jamás volvería a estar solo en navidad.

No volvería a ver con tristeza a las personas que caminaban con sus familias en esas vísperas. No miraría con anhelo a un padre recibir a su hijo con un abrazo. Ya no estaría triste por no recibir regalos o felicitaciones en su cumpleaños.

Eso había quedado atrás.

Ahora tenía una familia.

Una hermosa esposa, un revoltoso hijo y una tierna princesa.

La soledad ahora solo era un viejo recuerdo.

Sonrió con entusiasmo y beso la mejilla de su esposa mientras esta se le acurrucaba a un lado. Miro con alegría a sus dos pequeños hijos saltar por todo el living mientras que el equipo ocho, el equipo siete, su suegro y su cuñada también estaban ahí, presenciando su felicidad.

—¡Feliz navidad!

Si, ya ni siquiera recordaba cómo se sentía la soledad.

—¡Feliz navidad, dattebayo! — sonrió zorrunamente mientras toda su familia le sonreía a él.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Primero que nada, ¡Feliz año nuevo! espero que se la hayan pasado de maravilla con sus familias y que este año este lleno de bendiciones para ustedes. Este pequeño drabble es para uno de mis lectores, **Jpach07.** Enserio espero que haya sido de tu agrado. No lo subi antes porque con esto de las fiestas y esas cosas no tuve tiempo. Espero que esto compense la espera. En fin, los quiero mucho y espero que a ustedes tambien les haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos despues! _


End file.
